


Prizes

by RainxnxRoses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Beach City, Carnival, F/M, Fluff, funland - Freeform, hand holding, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainxnxRoses/pseuds/RainxnxRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had nearly given up hope altogether when one day he brought the right person … well, gem … along."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prizes

Remember that prize that could never be won? The one that not even the coolest kid could claim? Everyone would play until their allowances were gone and left frustrated and broke, thinking the game was rigged. At some point though, surrender was inevitable and everyone would move on from the money-grabbing game. Well, almost everyone. Except Mayor Dewey.

Thirty years after the opening of Funland and the man still couldn’t beat the High Striker. Every time he had to make a visit to the amusement park he couldn’t help but stare at the attraction that caused the humiliation of his adolescent years. No amount of push-ups or bicep curls with soup cans could make Dewey strong enough to make the puck go halfway across the rod. The end result was often premature back pain or an almost-fractured wrist. He didn’t even care about hitting the bell at the top, he just wanted to win the big teddy bear at the top of the prize shelf. The bear changed every year but was always big and as fluffy. Sure, he could’ve just threatened the operator with a call from “Daddy Mayor” and gotten the prize years ago, but it would’ve just been unfair for him to exploit being the mayor’s son. Granted, the game had probably been fixed for years, but Bill Dewey didn’t want to stoop to their level. If there was one thing he hated, it was adding fuel to the fire.

He had asked others to play the game for him, knowing that their strength, being much greater than his, automatically meant a better chance of hearing the puck smack against the bell. But alas, not one could achieve the high feat of claiming the bear on the shelf and wiping the smirk off the operator’s smug face. Even aspiring bodybuilder Handsome Hank couldn’t do it.

Although the mayor had given up on the game before heading off to college, he couldn’t help but angrily glare at the machine with jealousy and frustration every time he set foot in Funland. He thought there might be some way he could get the annoying machine taken down, but he knew it was a town favorite and a big moneymaker at the amusement park.

He had nearly given up hope altogether when one day he brought the right person … well, gem … along.

**********

Bill was leaving his office and on his way to Funland when Pearl asked if she could go as well. Bill didn’t know why she would want to come along, or even want to go out in public with him. Their relationship was still in its early stages, with its share of awkward and embarrassing moments. They were only seen together by citizens when Pearl did her duties as his bodyguard, wearing her uniform (a decision made by her to blend in more easily), and occasionally at a restaurant for what looked like the average business dinner. Never had the two walked out and about, holding hands, pecking cheeks or rubbing noses like they did in the privacy of the mayor’s home.

Bill was slightly skeptical of Pearl’s sudden desire to be with him casually in public and on an exceptionally busy day in town. In spite of that, he knew he could never say no, especially when she had that excited look on her face.

The car ride was usual, the couple singing along to ‘80s radio – Pearl’s melodic voice clashing with Dewey’s hoarse tone – and enjoying the awkward, enthusiastic sound. Usually Bill kept both hands on the steering wheel, concentrating on the road and resisting the urge to touch Pearl and shift his focus from the world in front of him. But today Pearl wanted to try something new. At a stop sign, she reached a hand out toward the wheel and gently lifted Dewey’s right hand off before entwining their fingers and bringing both hands down to her side. Dewey silently screamed, face blushing as he looked at Pearl, who was watching the world through the window that was open slightly to let fresh air in. Her presence was calm and her posture was flawless, the rest of her body barely registering her sudden move.

Bill could feel sweat forming on his head and he started to breathe heavily. Pearl heard the breathing and looked at him.  
“Is something wrong, William?” Her sweet voice hinted at concern that she had done something wrong.  
“No, of course not, just a little tired, you know.” Bill smiled, not wanting to scare Pearl off.

The unexpected hand-holding was just that – unexpected – but it’s not like he didn’t like it. He just hadn’t been prepared.  
“This is good,“ he thought to himself. "She’s becoming more comfortable, I feel good about this.”

“Ok, then.” Pearl looked back toward the window.

Dewey let out another full breath before putting pressure on the gas pedal to move them along.

The rest of the ride went smoothly. At least from outward appearances. Inside, Bill was freaking out. It was bad enough he wasn’t the best at driving with one hand. But he was simultaneously afraid of crashing into something and having his other hand slip out of Pearl’s on account of all the sweat he was producing. He was sure that his hands were disgustingly clammy, but Pearl’s grip never loosened. In fact, it had slightly tightened, and Pearl occasionally rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

**********

The couple was now walking along the boardwalk, toward the entrance of the aging amusement park. Pearl and Bill bid citizens “good afternoon” and “hello.” Pearl had become familiar enough to the “boardies” while working with the mayor. She knew many names and faces and did her best to offer greetings individually whenever she was out. Many would respond with a nod or a smile, pleased to see one of the mysterious magical women socializing with them.

As the peculiar pair walked through the park, they drew stares and comments from those gathered nearby.  
“Is that the mayor with Steven’s aunt?”  
“Awww, they look so cute. I knew that they were together! Have you seen the way he looks at her?”  
Pearl and Bill didn’t hear the murmurs, but Pearl couldn’t help but feel eyes on her back. Bill was too busy chatting with locals and tourists to notice. Pearl frenetically looked about and stared back at the ones she felt stares from. Reluctant to face Pearl’s death stare, citizens avoided contact by whistling and gazing at the clouds above or by scratching at a fictitious neck itch.  
“Silly humans,” Pearl sneered through her tightened jaw, as she continued to follow Dewey with clenched fists…..

The sun began to set on what had become an annoying day. Pearl was forced to give more glares at the citizens goggling at her and the mayor their stroll. She was nearing her boiling point. Luckily, the couple was heading for the exit.. However fate was not ready for them to leave when Pearl noticed Bill stop in front of one of the games. It was rusty, barely standing, an intimidating 20 feet high. 

At the top was a bell attached to a long rod with flashing lights, giving the game its height. At the bottom was a black puck on the rod and a lever, waiting to be beaten down by the mallet lying next to it. The signs "Step right up!”, and “Test your strength!” were posted on top of the prize shelves, next to the operating booth, run by none other than Mr. Harold Smiley.

Pearl looked at Mayor Dewey, who now wore a similar attitude to her, tensed and frustrated…except he looked so cute. The redness of his chubby cheeks made his face even pinker. His shoulders shrugging up and his clenched fists made Pearl do nothing but giggle Watching him put an ease to her anger but concerned her about his.  
“William, why are you staring at that machine?”  
Bill snapped out of his trance of frustration when he heard Pearl’s voice ring against his ear.  
“How is she always able to do that?”  
Bill turned to Pearl and sighed,  
“I’m sorry but I can’t help it. That game has been haunting me for almost 30 years. Ever since I was 12 I’ve been trying to beat this thing. No matter how hard I tried I could never win. Every time I come here I always have to see this, and it’s always a reminder of how much money I wasted as a kid, thinking that I could actually win a game of strength.”  
Pearl looked at the game again, trying to figure out why it was so impossible to conquer.  
“Do you mind if I take a whack at it?”  
Bill would’ve usually laughed at Pearls attempts at humor, but this case was too serious to be humorous.  
“Be my guest, but no one’s beaten the High Striker since it opened back in the day”  
Pearl accepted the challenge and walked up to Mr. Smiley,  
“Why Hello Ms. Pearl. What can I do for you?”  
“Hello Mr. Smiley” Pearl responded with a polite nod. She looked back at Bill, eyes on the ground and hand in pockets, sadder than when they watched the movie about the sinking ship.  
“I would like to try this game please,”  
Mr. Smiley stood in disbelief that someone of her size would try this kind of game, but it’s not like he could say no to the woman that worked with his boss.  
“Of course! You know what, for the Mayor’s Gal I’ll let your first time be on the house. How does that sound?” Smiley finished with a toothy grin  
Pearl smiled back and proceeded with a “Thank You!” before mentally groaning in her head.  
“Mayor’s Gal? What do these humans take me as?”  
It’s not that that Pearl didn’t want to be associated with William. Of course not! She lo-, liked being around him and spending time with him, but labels that made her seem like his property rather than his equal were just unacceptable.  
“I’ll tell you Ms. Pearl, this game hasn’t been won by anybody since its opening back in ‘88”. Smiley warned, still unsure about letting her use the mallet. The park didn’t need to be responsible for another injury. One more lawsuit and this place would be finished.

Pearl walked up to the lever, and picked up the mallet.  
“I think I can handle it”  
The mallet wasn’t heavy or anything but the gem could see that holding it the wrong way would lead to a quick loss. She looked back at Dewey once more. His eyes were up at her and had two thumbs up, with a smile giving her a dash more confidence. Pearl placed her hands in a similar fashion she would with her spear, one hand near the bottom and other near the top of the handle. Using her bottled up anger, the gem swung the mallet up her back and around her shoulder before hitting the center of the pad.  
“BAMMM!”  
Before anyone could react the puck raced it’s way to the top before slamming against the bell, leaving a crack before falling down to the ground. The lights along the rod flashed in rainbow colors and the word “WINNER” was displayed across the sides. Pearl dropped the mallet and hummed to herself, satisfied with her accomplishment. She turned towards Mayor Dewey, whose jaw was wide opened and eyes bulging.  
“I don’t know why you said this was a game of strength. It’s clearly about agility and balance”  
Dewey raised his hand to counter argue, put it back down when he had no rebuttal.  
Pearl walked back towards Mr. Smiley, with an even lower jaw opened.  
“Mr. Smiley, may I claim my prize now please?”  
Smiley shook his head back to reality,  
”Of course, pick whatever you’d like.”  
Without hesitating, Pearl pointed towards the ultimate prize on the top shelf; a big white bear with a pink stomach holding a heart.  
“That one”  
The Funland employee grabbed the stuffed animal and placed it into Pearls hand,  
“I know this will have a good home with you”  
Pearl nodded and thanked him before going back towards Mayor Dewey, recovering from disbelief. Pearl strutted up to him with flawless grace, gingerly putting the bear in his arms  
“For you!”  
Dewey was taken aback by Pearl act of giving  
“What? Are you sure?”  
“Of course. What would I need a stuffed animal for?”  
Dewey tried to ignore the somewhat backhanded comment by looking at the goal that low-key took control of his life for years. He squeezed the bear, as soft and as warm as he imagined.. Victory had never felt so comforting.  
“Thank you Pearl, I really mean it,”  
“Oh you’re welcome”  
Dewey leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Pearl’s cheek. The gem’s cheeks turned blue as she became embarrassed by Bill’s affection. But the embarrassment erased itself when Bill smiled and gazed into her eyes. He grabbed Pearl’s hand while cradling his prize and began to quickly lead her to another direction.  
“Come on, you have to help me win the One Ball game. I don’t think it’s even possible to take down three bottles with one ball,”  
“Oh please, that’s just using basic physics. I’ve won that game for Steven many times. You see…”  
The couple wandered off, debating on the credibility of the carnival game.  
“What a great pair” said Harold Smiley as he watched them run together hand-in-hand against the sunset, unable to hear anyone or anything around them, not a care in the world.


End file.
